La chica de a lado
by thibylove
Summary: Bella es una chica alegre pero ella no tiene a quien amar asi que Alice y Rose la inscriben en un club de citas videograbados donde escojes al chico con quien quieres salir, lo que bella no esperaba era que su vecino tambien estuviera inscrito
1. prologo

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>Mis pensamientos eran un remolino mis emociones a flor de piel, olvidar si claro como si se pudiera ¿Cómo se puede olvidar tantas emociones? ¿Cómo olvidar el rosar de su piel, su olor? Demonios me voy a morir si no estoy con el.<p>

Suspire fuertemente, sabia que esto me iba a suceder si me enamoraba, pero también sabia que era inevitable somos uno pero ¿algún Día podré controlar el torrente de emociones si no estoy junto a el cada momento? Tiene que haber un equilibrio si eso tengo que controlarme siempre como cuando estamos en público y me muero de ganas de comérmelo a besos.

Me acosté en mi cama y vi la ventana hacia la otra casa hay podía divisar la ventana de mi vecino como yo le digo mi sexi dios claro que cuando yo le apodo así el se sonroja y se ve tan lindo.

¿Cómo pude alguna vez vivir sin el? ¿Cómo desperté cada mañana? Lo bueno que Alice y Rose empezaron con esa tontería de las citas si no nunca hubiera conocido a la razón de mi existencia y todo por unas citas…


	2. mi historia

Una tranquila mañana en chicago 6:00 am y mi despertador suena hay maldito despertador de porquería y yo que quería dormir un pco mas bueno cinco minutos mas no hacen mal a nadie… pero yo no tengo esa suerte

-Hola belly-bells tienes que levantarte no quieres llegar tarde ala universidad- dijo mi querida amiga Alice

-Alice pero todavía es muy temprano, que haces aqui no deverias estar en tu casa...-dije levantándome de mi cama enojada por la falta de seño gracias a Alice- además tu fuiste la que desvelaste anoche

-Hay Bella no es hora de quejarse a demás quería tu opinión sobre mi nuevo guarda ropa y soy tu vecina querida- dijo alice crusandose los brazos

-Pero sabes que yo no tengo buen gusto para la moda-

-Si pero no podia consultar con Rose-dijo Alice asiendo una mueca- sabes que parece que desaparece del mundo cuando esta con Emett

-Si lo se bueno dejame sola que me voy a bañar- dije sacándola de mi cuarto

-Espera te deje la ropa que te vas a poner para ir a la universidad en la cama-

Si, si- dije serrándole la puerta de mi cuarto

Al cabo de 15 minutos yo ya estaba bañada y vestida para irme a la universidad.

Hola soy Isabella Mary Swan tengo 20 años y estudio medicina si es una carrera difícil pero la amo, decidi estudiar medicina por que mis papas murieron cuando yo tenia 16 años en una autopista al parecer un borracho se paso el alto e impacto su auto contra el carro de mis papas y ellos murieron al instante, desde ese momento me propuse ayudar a la gente que me necesitara. Claro yo no podría estar cumpliendo mi sueño si no fuera por mi familia que es el pilar de mi vida como mi hermano oso Emett que el es dos años mayor que yo el se hizo cargo de mi cuando murieron nuestros padres, el es mi ejemplo a seguir, todavía no entiendo com le hizo para cuidarme e ir a la universidad, además de trabajar en las noches, el es un gran hombre aunque parece un niño pequeño y el es novio de una de mis mejores amigas Rose que es parte de mi familia a ella la conoci en la secundaria, todos dirían que ella fue la capitana de las porristas y que es una chica plástica, yo misma lo pensé en su momento pero no fue asi ella es un genio en un cuerpo de modelo. Ella en vez de ser la capitana de las porristas fue la capitana del taller científico además de ganar las nacionales de matematicas. Ella es tan diferente a mi tiene un carácter explosivo y se irrita con facilidad además de intimidar con su belleza.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la conoci

Flashback

-Bella es nuestro primer dia de clases no te parece estupendo- dijo alice brincando por todo el pasillo

-Si alice es muy emocionante- le dije sarcástica no entiendo cual es la emoción… estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que había chocado con alguien.

-Hay disculpa- dije sonrojada no puedo creer bueno si pero el primer dia de clases ya causo accidentes

-Fijate- dijo un chico como dos años mayor con una cara de odio

-Te pidió disculpas, asi que se mas amable animal- dijo una voz desconocida, cuando voltie a ver de quien se trataba encontré a una chica rubia muy guapa parecía una chica barbie pero al observarla detenidamente tenia algo que me intimidaba- que estas esperando no tengo todo el dia.

-Esta bien perdon por haber reaccionado mal- dijo el chico intimidado por la rubia y se fue corriendo

-Lo siento hay gente tan maleducada- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- hola soy Rosalie

-Ho hola soy…- pero fui interrumpida por el pequeño duende de Alice

-Ella es Bella y yo soy Alice encantadas rose- dijo alice entusiasmada

Asi nos conocimos cabe mencionar que al principio crei que Rose estaría con los chicos populares.

Valla sorpresa que me di cuando en nuestro primer receso de secundaria la encontramos sentada con los chicos estudiosos de hecho nos invito a sentarnos con ella y su hermano Jasper ellos fueron muy amables.

Fin del Flashback

Jasper es como mi segundo hermano con el platico cosa que nadie sabe yo se que si yo le confieso que mate a alguien el m preguntaría ¿Dónde quieres que lo entierre?, el es una gran persona que tiene el don para tranquilizar muy al contrario de su hermana aunque de aspecto los dos son muy parecidos, el tiene la misma edad que mi hermano ellos son mejores amigos y Jasper es novio de Alice la maquiavélica duende.

Alice es mi otra mejor amiga a ella la conoci desde que tenia pañales pues nuestras mamas era muy amigas y siempre andaban juntas, desde siempre Alice me apoya es como una especie de hermana a la cual tienes que cuidar.

-Bella sal del baño si no quieres que le diga a Rose que venga por ti- dijo Alice sancandome de mispensamientos

- esta bien-

- bien ya vámonos-

Al salir de mi casa me sentí obsevada instintivamente voltie a la casa de alado de donde provenía esa sensasion pero lo que encontré fue al sexi vecino Edward que estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, no pude reprimir el deeso de observarlo era un dios con su cabello de bronce su escultural cuerpo era todo un bombon.

Bella deja de babear que vas a inundar el vecindario y vámonos ya- dijo susurrando Alice y yo solo bufe.

Hola chicas- dijo Rose ya dentro del auto

Hola-dijimos al unisonido.

Nos encaminamos ala Universidad donde también tengo buenos amigos como Tanya, Kate, Angela y Jacob, estos dos últimos se gustan pero no se atreven a confesarlo aunque todos los demás se dan cuenta ellos son unos cabezotas.

en fin ellos eran mi familia cada uno ocupa un espacio importante de mi vida...

- bella estas bien andas en las nubes-dijo rose

-bueno te veo en casa, tengo que hacer un par de cosas despues pidele a Jake que te lleve a casa despues llego- dijo desapareciendo

me encamine a mi primera clase que era Anatomia una de mis favoritas y estaban mis amigos Jake y angela. tendria que darles unos empujoncitos para que se declararan y se dejaran de tanto drama.

hola chicos como estan= ledije a angela y a jake que ni siquiera se miraban

=pues bien =dijo angela con una sonrisa triste

=a como te fue en tu cita con ben ang= dije para que jake se pusiera celoso asi hiciera algo.

= pues bien eso creo= dijo ang susurrando mientras volteaba de reojo a ver a jake el cual se habia tensado y habia gruñido

=ha osea que se besaron= dije guiñandole el ojo a angela y ella se sonrojo furiosamente y entonces sucedio lo impensable jake agarro fuertemente el brazo de angela la atrajo asia el cargandola y la BESO APASIONADAMENTE

=el no te va a besar como yo=dijo jake= tu eres mia lo entiendes nadie te va alejar de mi ni tu misma= dijo volviendola a besar, bella tuvo que voltear unos minutos mientras jake besaba a angela, hasta que escucho un ruido y encontro a angela sola que temblaba.

=estas bien ang=dije yo preocupada

=jake me beso=dijo angela ida como si estuviera hipnotizada

=no, no te beso te comio=dije divertida= pero adonde se fue...

=pues cuand... DIOS me beso y fue increible

=no comas delante de los pobres, per0.. no me has dicho adonde se fue jake

=pues me estaba besando y luego se fue corriendo

=COBARDE

=tu crees que jacob sienta algo por mi=dijo ang esperanzada

=claro que si no viste como se puso con tu cita con ben

=bella sabes que eso no era exactamente una cita mutua

=si ya se que salieron pero para hacer un trabajo en equipos, pero eso no quita que le interesas a ben

=lo se y no quiero lstimarlo por eso en nuestra cita le conte que estaba enamorada de otro

=que bien ang, ahora corre y busca a jake

=te quiero bella adios= dijo angela corriendo paradonde se habia ido jake


	3. aburrida

Así que me dirigí a mi siguiente clase la peor pues hay era en la única que coincidía con Mike newton el chico mas desesperante de todo el mundo el estaba obsesionado con salir conmigo pero a mi no me gustaba y el parecía valerle pues el no entendía todas mis indirectas…

-hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-dijo alegre Mike

-bien gracias-

-puedo sentarme-

-no es que pues estoy esperando a Jake-dije tratando de que entendiera la indirecta

-ha claro comprendo… bueno después te veo linda-

-si claro- murmure

-hola Bells-dijo tanya con su siempre sonrisa picara

-hola-

-¿Qué haces Bells?-

-esperando al profesor-dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-no sabias…

-saber ¿Qué?

-que los profesores no vendrán hoy así que tenemos toda la mañana libre ¿Qué no es genial?-dijo tanya saltando, esta chica a veces me recordaba a Alice claro que Tanya no es adicta alas compras y tiene esa hiperactividad pero mas controlada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dije aburrida

-pues te quiero presentar a mi nuevo novio-dijo sonriendo

-¿nuevo?, pensé que Adrián era tu novio-

-tienes razón ERAAA-

-y ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-se llama James, es tan lindo y educado

-¿enserio?-

-si creo que me he enamorado-suspiro

-Guau Tanya entonces es enserio-dije sorprendida pues tanya podría tener relaciones seguidas con hombres pero nunca se decía enamorada.

-Claro que si, es por eso que quiero que lo conozcas para que le des el visto bueno-

-bueno ¿Qué estas esperando? Ya me dio curiosidad por conocerlo-quería conocer al chico que amarro a la chica que decía que nunca se iba a enamorar.

-el estudia en esta universidad pero derecho seguramente si vamos a su lado de la universidad lo encontramos-

-okey-

Así nos encaminamos al otro lado del campus, que era desconocido para mi era como un universo paralelo eran enormes los edificios de colores crema casi blancos con un enorme jardín aunque se veía exactamente igual que el lado de medicina, aunque tenia un aura un poco mas callado.

-llamando a Bells-dijo Tanya riendo

-perdón que decías-dije avergonzada

-pues que es el chico que viene-

Entonces lo vi era un chico alto de muchos músculos pero un poco menos que mi hermano oso, era rubio con el cabello un poco largo y lacio, tenia una bonita sonrisa era de tipo picara como la de tanya.


	4. ¿Edward?

Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer

La historia es mía espero que les guste...

* * *

><p>-hola preciosa, que gusto tenerte aquí-dijo besando Tanya<p>

-hola, mira te presento a mi amiga Bells, Bells el es James mi novio-dijo esta con una hermosa sonrisa

-Hola-dije intimidada por el chico

-hola, eres exactamente como tanya me contó-dijo con una calida sonrisa

-pues tú también eres como Tanya me contó-dije ya entrando en confianza

-¿así? Pues espero que haya hablado bien de mi-

-claro que si hable cosas maravillosas de ti amor-

-bueno ¿chicas no quieren que las lleve a comer?

-pues no se

-anda Bells di que si-dijo Tanya asiendo su cara de cachorro como odio que todos puedan copiar esa cara de Alice y yo no que injusta es la vida.

-esta bien-

Así James nos llevo a un buen restaurante donde había una comida deliciosa nos pasamos toda la mañana conociéndonos. James resulto ser un chico de rancho nos contó que su padre era dueño de un rancho productor de leche y que de hobbies su padre tenia unas viñas muy grandes, que tenia dos hermanos y que el era el menor, y que sus hermanos estudiaron uno parecer administrador y el otro para ser veterinario y que ellos se encargan del rancho.

-bueno gracias James, pero ya me tengo que ir-

-de nada, si quieres te llevamos-

-gracias pero no quiero molestar-

-No seas tonta Bells no nos molestas-

-gracias-

Así me subieron en el despampanante Ferrari de James no cave duda que tenia dinero luego de un tedioso viaje a mi casa pues la parejita no perdía la oportunidad de meterse mano parecían perros en celo.

-gracias por todo chicos en verdad-

-no hay problema-

-¿entonces vives aquí?-dijo James sorprendido

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-pues es que tu vecino es muy amigo mío-

Hay me puse a pensar que mi vecina de enfrente era Alice y Jasper y no creo que ellos conocieran a James si no yo también los conocería, y mi vecina de el otro lado era la señora Copé entonces el único que me quedaba era…Edward el dios sexi

-¿Edward?

-si ¿Eres amiga de el?-pregunto James

-no la verdad que no, solo lo conozco de vista-

-ha bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, un gusto conocerte-dijo James

-adiós Bells te cuidas-dijo Tanya antes de irse

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cas y no pude evitar voltear a ver la casa de alado lo se era estupido pero no podía simplemente evitarlo, pero se sentía irremediablemente atraída a ese dios y sentía mucha curiosidad por el pues no sabia nada de el solo que le gustaba leer, pues siempre que salía rumbo ala universidad lo veía leyendo.


	5. tarde de chicas

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>=¡hola! Ya llegue= dije entrando a la casa<p>

=hola Bella=dijeron Alice y Rose

=¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que tenían cosas que hacer=

=si pero ya terminamos y como los chicos habían a tener una tarde para ellos decidimos esperarte=dijo Alice

=aja… ¿Qué quieren?=

=pues salir a un antro=dijo Rose limando se las uñas

=¡No! y no=

=pero Bella es noche de chicas=dijo Alice haciendo su cara de cachorrito

=y por que no hacemos algo aquí=

=hay Bella, por que no quedaría hacer una fiesta aquí…

=no estoy hablando de hacer una fiesta aquí=dije horrorizada

=¿entonces?

=pues no se ver una película…

=si, me parece buena idea=dijo alice haciendo una sonrisita maléfica

Así pasamos la tarde viendo películas riendo y llorando comiendo porquerías y platicando sobre cualquier tontería.

=oye por cierto de donde venias Bella=dijo Alice

=hasta ahorita se preguntan eso=

=es que con las películas…

=entendí, es que Tanya me llevo a conocer a su nuevo novio=

=Pensé que Adrián era su novio=dijo Rose

=si pues, eso se acabo ahora anda con James un chico muy guapo=

=creo que lo he visto por hay=dijo pensando la duende

=si bueno por lo que me dijo Tanya este va enserio=

=entonces ya la atraparon=dijo Rose con una sonrisa

=al parecer si=

=Guau y ella que decía que nunca se iba a enamorar=

=si pero se lo merecía=

=y hablando de enamorados ¿Cómo va Jake después de saber que Angela iba a tener una cita con Ben?=

=Pues para darles un empujoncito le pregunte a Ang como le había ido con Ben enfrente de Jake que se puso furioso y para molestarlo mas le insinué a Ang que si había besado a Ben y….

=no me digas que Jake anduvo de impulsivo es muy capaz de salir con otra para hacerle lo mismo a Angela=dijo Rose

=nada de eso, se enojo tanto con la mención del beso y agarro a Angela y la beso…

=LA BESO=dijeron las dos

=si=suspire=pero después se fue corriendo=

=cobarde=

=es lo mismo que pensé…=

=entonces eso quiere decir que ya sucedió lo que tanto habíamos esperado Rose=dijo Alice dando brinquitos

=oh tienes razón, ya se habían tardado=

=que me perdí=

=pues no se si te acuerdes hace como 2 años nos dijiste acerca de hacerte citas=

=oh no…

_Flashback_

_=Alice, Rose por que no me dejan en paz=_

_=porque hacemos esto por que te queremos=_

_=y ¿Por qué no le hacen esto a Angela ni a Tanya?_

_=pues por que Angela esta enamorada de Jake y Tanya puede hacerlo solita=_

_=no chicas ya lo hice una vez por que ustedes quisieron=_

_=pero Bella=_

_=vamos a hacer un trato si Angela y Tanya se enamoran=Alice me iba a interrumpir= déjame terminar… como decía que si se enamoran y están con la persona que quieren yo salgo con los hombres que quieran=dije pues estaba segura que pasaría en mucho tiempo era un buen plan para que me dejaran de molestar._

_Fin del flashback_

=demonios=dije como podía ser tan tonta


	6. dia importante

**gracias por todos los comentarios que recibi la verdad cuando los lei me puse a bailar jajaja espero que este capitulo les guste. no habia tenido oportunidad de subir por la escuela**

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>=pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado=<p>

=pero nop=dijo divertida Alice

=en realidad yo misma lo olvide=

=si que bueno que Rose y yo tenemos buena memoria=dijo mientras yo bufe

=entonces, ¿no lo dejaran pasar cierto?=

=cierto=dijeron las dos

=bien=

=¿bien?= dijo Rose

= si yo le hice es trato entonces tendré que cumplirlo= dije ya pensando algunos planes para quedar mal en mi citas…

=espero que no estés tramando nada Isabella, por que si no te ira muy mal=dijo Alice terriblemente seria que me dio escalofríos.

=no estoy planeando nada Alice, creo que estas siendo paranoica=dije mientras echaba a la basura todas mis ideas.

=si te conozco isabella, a mi no me mientes=

=bien, bella te dejamos creo que Alice tendrá muchas ideas para programar tus citas, en un rato regreso= dijo Rose

=oh tienes razón Rose tengo que hacer tantas cosas, me pasare toda la noche armando una lista para mis ideas=dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Se fueron mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Como podía haberlo olvidado estaba tan segura que con esa idea me dejarían tranquila pero que tonta fui yo no tenia tanta suerte, y Alice nunca me dejaría salirme con la mía.

=¿Qué hiciste de comer Bella?=dijo Emett entrando por la puerta

=¿Cómo estas Bella? Bien gracias Emett= dijo sarcásticamente

=lo siento pero tengo hambre=dijo asiendo un puchero= nadie me alimenta, sol tu hermanita.

=esta bien Emett= suspire= ven vamos a saquear la cocina=

Así le hice de comer a Emett claro que siempre que le hago de comer termino muy cansado pues parece que hago para 5 cinco personas cuando solo es Emett el que come, después de un rato subí a mi habitación que es de un color azul claro y tiene detalles morados. Mi cuarto no es un lugar extravagante en el tiene lo mas que necesario como la cama, al otro lado de la habitación un escritorio con mi computadora dinosaurio, aunque es viejísima nunca me ha fallado, a su lado hay un estante de madera algo mullido en donde se encuentran todos mis libros y en mi pequeño balcón esta la vieja mecedora de mi madre donde me gusta sentarme a mirar el crepúsculo todos los días mientras hago uno de mis hobbies que es escribir, nadie los ha leído pero estoy segura que no lo hago nada mal.

=Bella, Bellita, Bellybells =dijo una voz a mi espalda

=lárgate es Sábado quiero dormir=dije con una almohada en mi cara

=no me voy a ir=dijo Alice

=bien quédate pero no te voy a hacer caso=dije enojada, que no se puede dormir tranquilamente en casa, al parecer no y menos si tienes a una Alice como amiga

=bien pero creo que Rose vendrá por ti, yo que tu no la hago enojar=dijo

=bien= dije levantándome, tal vez me estuviera muriendo de sueño pero todavía tenia sentido común pues nadie en el mundo quiere ver a Rose enojada da tanto miedo que yo casi me hago del baño, dije CASI, así que me encamine a mi baño, me bañe, lave los dientes y Salí del baño con una toalla mientras Alice estaba sentada en mi cama con un conjunto ya escogido que estaba segura que no era mió.

=Alice esto no es mió=

=Claro que si =

=no Nunca lo había visto=

=es tuyo por que yo te lo compre=

=alice te he dicho que odio que me compren cosas=

=si, pero este día es importante=dijo asiendo el pucherito que tanto odio, ese que hace que todo el mundo este a los pies de Alice.

=¿Me olvide de algún cumpleaños otra vez+=dije asustada la ultima vez había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños, me acorde hasta que todos dijeron FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

=no esta vez no, hoy es importante por que hoy empiezan tus citas=dijo dando brinquitos mientras yo estaba en schok.


	7. desastrozo

**gracias por todos los comentarios.**

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>=estas bromeando=dije saliendo del schok<p>

=no Bells no estoy bromeando=dijo Alice haciendo su cara seria

=pero tan rápido ni que yo me fuera a ir=dije pensando que seria una buena idea meter en mi bolso unos tenis para correr lastima que tenga problemas con el equilibrio.

=pues ya esperamos dos años eso es mas que suficiente=dijo Alice acomodando mi cabello mientras yo solo negaba como no entendían que yo estaba bien sola que aunque no tuviera pareja con ellos me conformaba.

=¿Quién será mi cita?=dije resignada

=SORPRESA=

=Alice si voy a tener una cita con alguien quisiera mínimo saber su nombre…= dije desesperada por que mínimo debo prepararme mentalmente para la tortura.

=ya te dije que no, no quiero que pierda el encanto además no es solo una cita tienes una cita a cenar además=dijo dando brinquitos

=Alice no crees que estas exagerando, dos citas el mismo día=

=no hay que perder el tiempo, si quieres conseguir el amor tienes que hacerlo como yo te digo=

=eso es lo que he intentado decirte Alice es que yo no quiero encontrar el amor, estoy bien así créeme el amor no es para mi=

=el amor es para todos Bella no te cierres por que así no podrás encontrar al indicado aunque lo tuviera enfrente=dijo mientras yo bufe sabiendo que ella tenia razón pues yo tendía a serrarme con las personas que no conozco.

=esta bien ¿Dónde es la cita?=

=no se en realidad el vendrá por ti= dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Estaba tan enterrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche a un auto estacionarse enfrente de mi casa mientras Alice revoloteaba alrededor de mi cuarto.

=bella ya llegaron por ti=dijo Alice empujándome por las escaleras mientras mi cita me esperaba afuera= tu puedes Bella=

Salí de mi casa y me encontré a un chico no muy alto de cabello negro piel blanca y unos ojos cafés casi negros, era guapo se veía que tenia abdominales y que era un rompecorazones lamentablemente no se comparaba con mi hermoso vecino, y yo siempre comparando a cada hombre con mi vecino.

=hola soy Félix=dijo el chico

=hola soy bella es un placer conocerte=dije cortésmente

=¿nos vamos ya?=

=claro=

Mientras caminamos fuera de la casa voltee un momento a mi casa y vi a alice dando saltitos esta chica me va a matar algún día. Félix se subió al auto y yo también me subi, me di cuenta de su escasa caballerosidad al no abrirme la puerta ni preguntarme algo en el camino a donde se que fuéramos.

=llegamos=dijo

Pude divisar un buen restaurante algo que odiaba era las cosas extravagantes y esto era uno de esas cosas. Bajamos y tampoco me abrió la puerta, no era que yo fuera quisquillosa y quería que los chicos fueran caballeros pero en la primera cita tiene que ser algo educado. Entramos al restaurante y nos dieron nuestra mesa.

=dime ¿Qué estudias?=dije tratando de romper el hielo

=bueno pues estudio en Harvard estoy aquí por vacaciones, es que no sabes lo difícil que es estudiar en un lugar tan exigente como eso y sobretodo la responsabilidad que es ser el hijo de uno de los senadores del distrito.

=ha así que tu papa es senador mira que bien=dije tratando de ser amable con el.

=si mi papa tiene una mansión aquí y pues me la presto para mis vacaciones así que espero que vayas al la fiesta del año sea la mía.

=si que bien=dije este chico no puede ser mas arrogante…

=buenos días que van a pedir =dijo una chica de cabellos rojos muy guapa con unos ojos azules la cual era admirada por Félix.

=hola preciosa=dijo coquetamente Félix= pues que nos recomiendas…

No pude resistirme mas y me pare de mi lugar y Salí de hay como si me llevara el diablo no puedo creer que el muy maldito este coqueteando enfrente de mi en nuestra cita ¿Cómo puedo seguir con esta tontería? así Alice es duende maldito la iba a pagar. Con ese pensamiento llegue a mi casa pero no pude entrar por que la persona que menos esperaba ver estaba afuera de mi casa tocando mi puerta si era el dios griego de mi vecino.

=hola=le dije cuando me acerque lo suficiente, el pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia pues salto al escuchar mi voz.


	8. Jake

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

Quiero brillar con la cara más sonriente que pueda

Ahora te llamo con lágrimas

No necesito promesas ni todo eso

Es por la fuerza que tu me diste

* * *

><p><em>=hola=le dije cuando me acerque lo suficiente, el pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia pues salto al escuchar mi voz.<em>

El dios griego volteo Asia mi mientras me penetraba con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenia mientras yo no pude perder la ocasión de perderme en su mirada… dios que tentación era el si no fuera por que estoy tan enfurecida lo metería a mi casa y no lo dejaría salir de hay…

=Mmm… hola=dijo Edward= este… creo que mi gato entro a tu casa sin querer=

=oh… o dios =dije dirigiéndome a mi casa. Cuando entre vi para todos los lados y encontré al intruso con mi pequeño Pitt el maldito gato quería comerse a mi preciado Pitt, así que agarre al intruso con recelo y lo saque de mi casa mientras mi vecino me veía con suspicacia = creo que esta bola peluda es tuya

=gracias=dijo agarrando a la bola= perdón por las molestias…

=no pasa nada, creo que llegue a tiempo antes de que tu ola de pelos se comiera a mi pitt

= ¿pitt?=

=es mi pajarito=dije sonrojándome con su mirada intensa

=oh lo siento en verdad, quisiera reponer las molestias que te he causado ¿quisieras… he salir a comer algo?=dijo nervioso

No me lo puedo creer ese dios quería salir conmigo no es imposible. Por que quería salir con alguien tan simplona como yo es algo que no me explico…

= ¿bella?=dijo una voz a espaldas de Edward

Entonces vi al que interrumpió mi batalla mental era un chico moreno con unos músculos impresionantes no tanto como los de Emmet era alto y con un cabello negro brillante con una cara recta y una sonrisa infantil, el, el tonto que me interrumpió era el Cobarde de mi amigo Jake.

=¿Jake?=dije algo desconcertada

=bella tengo que hablar contigo es urgente=dijo nervioso sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward

=este… creo que ya me voy =dijo mientras se iba= ha y gracias por regresarme a mi gato= mientras yo suspiraba estaba tan guapo…

=bella ¿estas bien?=

=si Jake estoy bien=dije saliendo de mi ensoñación=¿de que querías hablar?=

=pues he…

=Jake ¿me vas a decir? No te voy a esperar toda la vida=

=bueno Bella es que no se que hacer=dijo sentándose en el escalón afuera de mi casa

=si no me dices lo que te sucede no podré ayudarte=

=estoy…=dijo con un suspiro= estoy enamorado=

=aja ¿es todo?=

= ¿no te sorprende?=

=Jake creo que tu eras el único que no se daba cuenta, por favor Jake hasta el tonto de mi hermano se dio cuenta que amas a Ángela=

=oh dios…

= Jake eres un ciego =

=lo se pero ahora no se que hacer yo la amo pero ¿ella me ama?= dijo desesperado= demonios nunca me había sentido así, tan desesperado siento que me falta el aire…

= jake eso es normal estas enamorado y estas expuesto por ella=

= pero ¿Qué hago soy un cobarde? No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento, cuando estoy cerca de ella se me olvida hasta respirar, me olvido de mi nombre ¿Cómo decirle lo que siento? Si ni la puedo ver a los ojos sin derretirme=

=Jake no sabia que fueras tan romántico= dije bromeando y el solo bufo= vamos Jake estoy bromeando.

=pues no es gracioso=

=ella te quiere=dije finalmente no queriendo que el sufriera mas= ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta diciéndole todo lo que me has dicho, pero se romántico, una declaración de amor es importante=

=gracias Bells sabia que contigo podría solucionar mi problema=dijo abrazándome dándome vueltas en el aire pero sin querer voltie al la casa de mi vecino y pude verlo espiando asía mi casa en una de las ventanas por lo cual fruncí el seño= ¿estas segura que ella me quiere?=

=he… a si claro que te quiere solo tu debes dar el primer paso=dije feliz por fin estos tontos estarían juntos, aunque por ello yo tendría que seguir con la tontería de la duende= Jake deberías ir a buscarla prepárale algo especial

=tienes razón tengo que prepárale algo especial, entonces nos vemos Bells=dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

=me platicas que paso después= grite y el solo asintió

Mientras yo me quede afuera de mi casa viendo como se iba por su amor. ¿yo alguna vez me enamorare? ¿Sufriré? ¿Me amara? ¿Me casare? no, no creo yo no nací para enamorarme ¿Quién querría a una chica tan torpe, romántica, sarcástica como yo? Nadie es más que obvio. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa por una más cómoda, sabia que en cualquier momento Alice vendría a arrastrarme a mi próxima cita…


	9. Amigos

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

_llevo tu corazon conmigo lo llevo en mi corazon nunca estoy sin el..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba tan dispersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado hasta que sentí que me llamaba.<p>

-bella-suspira irritada- no seas niña Bella se que no estas dormida-

-te confundes Bella murió y me heredo su cama, así que vete quiero dormir-

-que graciosa Bella vamos levántate que se hace tarde para arreglarte-dijo mientras me empujaba.

-no Alice, esta vez Rose no esta en casa así que no me puedes chantajear –

-pero lo prometiste- dijo con una voz triste maldita duende manipuladora- además no me has contado como te fue en tu comida-

-grrr fue horrible Alice el estupido estaba coqueteando con otra enfrente de mi-dije recordando- además me recuerda a el-

-Bella no todos son como el-dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras yo seguía tapándome la cabeza con la almohada tratando inútilmente de olvidar- siento mucho que tu cita fuera un idiota pensé que era un buen chico-

-¿un buen chico? Estas demente es arrogante a mas no poder y un descortés- dije refunfuñando por lo idiota que era además me recordó a "el" como me gustaba llamar a Alec, hace dos años, el fue el primer chico que se me acerco parecía bueno, sabia escuchar mi tristeza por la perdida de mis padres en verdad era atento hasta que me pidió tener relaciones y yo le dije que no, entonces se emborracho y termino confesándome que solo estaba conmigo para llevarme a la cama. Dolió y mucho y no es que lo amara no, pero eso de que solo requieran para calentarles la cama era humillante como si yo fuera una muñeca sexual. Claro que me vengue era estupido no hacerlo aunque no me sienta orgullosa de eso. el me lo dejo muy fácil lo único que tuve que hacer era esperar a que se terminara de emborrachar y quedara inconciente luego lo lleve a la carretera en mi coche, lo baje y lo desvestí completamente y para no ser tan mala por que en realidad estábamos en Enero y hacia frío le deje la bufanda que el me había regalado, fue tan gracioso saber que fue detenido por disturbio publico y faltas a la moral de hecho salio en televisión, después de eso se mudo dos semanas después ya no he vuelto a saber de el gracias a dios, pero me dejo una gran desconfianza con los hombres.

-bella por favor si vas te dejo no ir al centro comercial conmigo una semana-

-dos semanas-dije esperanzada – es mi ultima oferta-

-bien-gruño- ahora levanta tu trasero de la cama y ven para arreglarte-

Me levanto y ella me manda a bañar mientras se mueve por toda la habitación, el agua calma mis pensamientos y el estrés, cuando salgo Alice me esta esperando con un conjunto de ropa que otra vez no había visto.

-mejor no pregunto de donde salio esto ¿no?- dije resignada

-no-dijo feliz- ponte lo para maquillarte-dijo

Cuando me termine de poner la ropa interior fije mi atención al conjunto escogido por Alice era un bonito vestido azul zafiro tan pequeño que estaba segura de que no podría respirar en toda la noche, tenia un escote pronunciado en la espalda, y enfrente tenia un corte en V era sin mangas y para terminar de asfixiarme también tenia un corsé del mismo color del vestido.

-Alice creo que tendrás que ayudarme a ponérmelo-dije insegura

-por fin te diste cuenta- dijo mientras me ayudaba con el corsé y luego con el vestido que apenas me dejaba respirar mientra Alice me peino con unos bucles que caían por mi espalda hasta mi cintura luego me pinto con una suave capa de maquillaje sabiendo lo que odio pintarme mucho cuando termino me dejo ver en el espejo Alice siempre me hacia sentir linda no como cualquiera y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-estas tan linda bella-dijo sonriendo entonces se escucho el timbre- ese es tu cita suerte-me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia abajo

Estaba tan nerviosa mientras pensaba POR FAVOR que sea buen chico POR FAVOR cuando abrí encontré a un chico moreno de mi estatura y de complexión fuerte pero sin músculos tenia los ojos negros iguales a su cabello estaba vestido elegante con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-hola-dijo con una sonrisa natural- soy Cristopher mucho gusto, tu debes ser Bella ¿me equivoco?

-no te equivocas, Mucho gusto Cristopher- dije

-bueno espero que te guste los mariscos por que donde te voy a llevar hacen una estupenda comida-

-me encantan- dije, el chico parecía simpático

Me despedí de Alice quien me grito cuando estaba a medio camino hacia el bonito auto de Cristopher "no llegues tarde" esa chica si que es discreta (estoy siendo sarcástica) cuando subí al auto Cristopher fue muy atento conmigo me pregunto sobre mi y yo pregunte sobre el Estaba estudiando para ser administrador de empresas tenia 21 años, vivía en un departamento, tenia 2 hermanas mas grandes que el y que era originario de Texas.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante que era algo extravagante, un mesero no guió hacia una bonita mesa y nos dejo mientras pensábamos ordenar, cuando nos decidimos el mesero volvió y nos tomo los pedidos, lo que me incomodo fue la forma en la que me miraba el mesero y Cristopher no se daba cuenta, así que decidí no tomarle importancia pues estaba teniendo una conversación muy amena con el, parecía que coincidíamos en muchas cosas hasta que un gruñido a mi lado interrumpió nuestra conversación, cuando volite vi a un hombre blanco de cabellos rojos y complexión flaca echándome rayos por los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces Cris?- dijo el extraño

-no se de que estas hablando-dijo con indiferencia

-¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¿Quién es esta?, me cambiaste por ella-dijo el rojizo enojado

-pero ¿Qué?- mi mente daba vueltas

-te quiero lo sabes no tienes que cambiarme por nadie y menos por una mujer- dijo suspirando el rojizo-

-no es cierto si me quisieras no te hubiera ido a Miami dejándome solo 2 semanas-dijo Cristopher muy enojado

-ya te dije que era importante para mi carrera- dijo irritado

-si tu tan importante carrera que no deja lugar para nada mas-dijo sarcástico

-lo único que quería era un poco de dinero para ir a Texas y conocer a tu familia-dijo

-por eso estabas tan raro-dijo con ternura Cris- yo… lo siento estaba tan furioso-

Se levanto Cristopher de la silla y agarro al Rojizo y entonces sucedió Lo Beso en mi cara, fue un poco incomodo, ¿un poco? Fue INCOMODISIMO que tuve que toser para que dejaran de hacerlo.

-lo siento Bella-dijo Cris apenado- es que quería salir y despejarme por ende nuestra salida, te presento a mi pareja Peter

-hola-dije aturdida con todo lo que acababa de pasar

-Peter ella es Bella una nueva amiga-

-mucho gusto-dijo simpático el susodicho

-creo que quiero que me dejes en mi casa ustedes tienen cosas que arreglar-

Ellos asintieron y me llevaron a mi casa, el camino en vez de ser incomodo como me imagine, fue muy divertido los dos juntos eran una bomba total se veía que se querían pero tenían muchas diferencias lo que los hacia pelear por cualquier tontería y eso hizo que me doliera el estomago por la risa, cuando llegue de a mi hogar me despedí de los dos y quedamos como amigos de hecho me invitaron a una de sus tiendas que al parecer era de una importante entre de ropa, acepte encantada y me dirigí a mi casa, no me paso por alto el sentimiento de ser observada en ningún momento pero decidí dejarlo ir…

* * *

><p>siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero tenia el examen de la prepa y tenia que estudiar... jajaja si claro estudiar aja na es que tenia asesorias y muchas cosas que hacer, asi que mis mas humildes disculpas voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido xD<p> 


	10. pequeño encuentro

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

_Amame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesito..._

* * *

><p>Entrar a mi casa debería ser algo que hiciera que me sintiera segura pero no estaba segura que no safaria de el interrogatorio y no quería contarles que mi cita era un gay, no era que me avergonzara de lo que sucedió bueno si un poco, pero lo principal por lo que no quería contarles era que estaba segura que Alice se agarraría de eso para forzarme a ir a mas citas y eso me molesta por que no quería que todas mis citas terminaran así y si Alice seguía llevándome a citas a ciegas terminaría aborreciendo a los hombre y me volvería lesbiana algo en lo que no me pienso arriesgar.<p>

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al dar la ultima vuelta a la llave y abrir la puerta, hay dentro de mi casa encontré mi peor pesadilla, hay estaba mis amigos sentados en el sillón embobados viendo la televisión y no se habían percatado de mi presencia algo que me alivio pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron al escuchar que Emmet mi lindo hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) me saludo.

=hola Bells= dijo Emmet

=gruuu=dije derrotada

=hey bella no quieres plati….= dijo Alice

=estoy muy cansada me iré a la cama= me apresure a decir

=bueno déjenla en paz quieren además mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano= dijo Emmet risueño

=he…= dije confusa ¿íbamos a hacer algo mañana?

=por favor Bella dime que no lo olvidaste ¿verdad?= dijo Jasper

=no claro que no lo he olvidado= dije mintiendo

=lo olvidaste= afirmo Rose

= no te digo que no= dije nerviosa

=lo olvidaste te conozco= dijo Rose como si fuera obvio= en realidad no me sorprende nada conociéndote=

=bue… bueno si sorry lo olvide he estado un poco distraída esta semana=

=un ¿poco? Dime Bella ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que fuimos al centro comercial?=

=mmm…= no puedo creer no lo recordaba y eso me empezaba a asustar

=exacto, no sabes vez=

=lo siento, prometo tratar de centrarme, ahora estoy muy cansada, mañana me levanto temprano para… hemm =

=el picnic Bella= dijo haciendo un puchero Emmet

=si eso= dije mientras subía las escaleras

=no te olvides que mañana vamos a hablar= grito Alice mientras todas mis esperanzas de que lo había olvidado se fueron a la basura, genial ahora que le voy a decir, que mi cita tiene las mismas preferencias que yo o que su novio era muy guapo.

Llegue a mi habitación hecha un lió me desmaquille y me metía a la tina para relajarme un poco después me Salí de la tina y me puse unas piyamas cortas (un regalo de Rose) me acosté he inmediatamente me quede dormida.

Estaba soñando con un chico no se le veía la cara por que el sol me lo impedía, era alto y me estaba agarrando de la mano me decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar y escuchaba una risa musical, después todo se volvía muy oscuro.

=bella vamos levántate=

=cinco minutos mas= dije escondiéndome en la almohada

=cinco minutos nada te quiero lista en quince minutos entiendes si no yo misma te arrastro= dijo saliendo Rose

Que podría decir de mi que le gustara a un chico nada seguro, Además de ser tan pálida como gasparin no tenia algo de diferente es algo que no entendían Alice no Rose, ellas me hacen sentir también con migo misma por lo menos unos segundos y eso me hace totalmente feliz algo casi imposible para mi.

Suspire, me levante y corrí al baño en donde me di una rápida ducha y me puse unos cómodos jeans y una blusa celeste de corte V, cuando termine de cambiarme baje a la pequeña cocina y hay estaban Rose y Emmet esperándome si como no seguro no me esperarían tanto si fuera por que Rose no sabe cocinar para nada, declaro que ella puede hacer que una carcacha se convierta en un flamante auto pero no puede poner el agua a hervir sin quemarlo, así que yo soy su salvación sin mi ellos estarían tan gordos por tanta comida rápida que comprarían.

=hola Belli bels= dijo con una sonrisa que parecía ala de un niño pequeño que va a pedir algo

= ¿Qué quieres Emmet?= dije bufando

=buenop es que quiero un omelet especial como tu solo puedes hacerlos= dijo jugando con su gorra

=claro que se los hago en este mismo momento= me encantaba ver a si a Emmet siempre me asía sentir que yo también le podía agradecer por todo lo que había hecho por mi, de alguna forma amaba que podía cuidarlos a los Rose y el un poco.

Poco después ya estábamos saliendo de casa con una pequeña cesta en donde habíamos guardado todo para unos buenos sándwiches además de un poco de fruta, justamente junto al Jeep de Emmet vi a Alice y Jasper esperándonos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios saludándonos.

Al fin llegamos después de 40 minutos de camino, yo nunca había ido y ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo no conocía algo tan hermoso como eso? era un pequeño parque, parecía mas un bosque, tenia una vista tan bonita toda la fauna rodeándome y los olores eran tan abrazantes era un lugar mágico, parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, era como si cada cosa encajara realmente hay, se podía ver muchos árboles del tipo roble y varias aves rodeándolos, mientras que el pasto era espeso y me hacia cosquillas en los pies, pues había decidido traer sandalias al picnic.

=Bella ven Rose y yo daremos un pequeño paseo ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? =grito Alice

=esta bien= dije sumergida en el sentimiento de libertad que me invadió

Cuando llevábamos poco mas de cien metros Alice volteo asía mi y me sonrió con una sonrisita que no me gusto para nada, sobre todo por el brillo de sus ojos, algo en ellos me decía que me alejara, pero ella pareció comprender mis intenciones por que me agarro antes de que yo diera vuelta para regresar.

=bien ¿nos seguiremos haciendo tontas o nos contaras que sucedió anoche?= dijo directamente

=en realidad me encantaría la primera opción pero estoy segura que no lo dejaran pasar no?= dije tratando de sonar casual, pues internamente le rogaba a dios que lo dejaran pasar

=tienes razona si que cuenta= dijo Rose sosteniéndose de un árbol, de una forma que la hacia verse como una chica de revista play bol

¿Qué quieren saber?=dije rindiéndome sabia que nunca me dejarían en paz si no les contaba, recuerdo la ultima vez que en realidad les oculte algo, fue cuando paso lo de Alec no quise contarles que el lo único que quería de mi era que me acostara con el, cuando ellas lo descubrieron de casualidad cuando se lo estaba contando a mi mama en su tumba, se enojaron tanto que no me hablaron en 1 mes desde hay decidí nunca ocultarles algo o tener la boca bien serrada.

=todo= declaro Alice

= ¿Qué es todo?= dije jugando

= ¿fue lindo?, digo el se porto bien ¿verdad?= dijo Rose

=si el fue muy simpático, y tenemos gustos parecidos= dije irónica

= ¿te gusto?=

=si es muy buena persona=

=mmm… ¿el fue caballero?=

=si me pregunto si me sentía cómoda=

=entonces tienes que salir con el= dijo Alice muy segura

=chicas creo yo no soy su tipo=

= ¿Cómo que no? por favor Bella tu eres muy linda solo que no te ves como eres en realidad= bufo Rose

=no es eso=

= ¿entonces? No me dirás ahora que resulta que es gay= dijo riendo Alice mientras que yo asentía sorprendida de que supiera la verdad sin considérala si quiera

=estas bromeando, no puede ser gay=dijo ella gritando

=claro por eso dijiste que tenían parecidos gustos=dijo con una sonrisita Rose

=exacto además el tiene a su hombre y también es muy simpático= dije recordando la noche pasada

= ¿lo conociste?=

=si interrumpió la cena, pensó que su novio lo estaba engañando y después ellos hablaron y todo se arreglo entre ellos= dije sonriendo

=mmm… Alice ¿Dónde consigues las citas para Bella?= dijo Rose pensativa

=pues amigos de mis amigos= se encogió los hombros

=Desde ahora me are cargo yo= puntualizo Rose mientras Alice le echaba rollos por los ojos

=bien= gruño esta

=esperen a mi no me gustan las citas a ciegas mínimo quisiera saber algo de con quien voy a salir antes de hacerlo= dije muy segura

=no te preocupes por eso, hace una semana necesitaba una refacción para el Jeep y pase por un local de citas por video= dijo rose

= ¿citas por video?= dije confusa

=si mira primero te inscribes y luego te asen una entrevista y la grabas por video luego la persona que quiere una cita ve los videos y escoge con quien quiere salir y así=

= ¿estas segura que resultara?= le dije a Rose

=claro que si tu deja todo en mis manos=

=bien ahora que ya sacaron todo de mi podríamos regresar= mientras regresaba por donde veníamos

Estaba tan sumida en lo maravilloso del parque que no escuche a nadie estar cerca de mí hasta que choque con ese algo que me hizo caer al piso sobre este. Cuando me recupere del golpe sentí que algo bajo de mi se movía así que baje la vista y encontré al guapísimo de mi vecino estaba vestido con unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, decidí dejar de verlo por que me veía desconcertado lo que hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación sobre lo guapo que era.

=lo.. Lo siento= dije avergonzada mientras me levantaba= no te vi=

=no… no hay … problema= dijo levantándose= y tampoco te vi=

=bueno, es un gusto saludarte= dije cortésmente pues el me hacia sentir nerviosa

=he… si claro=dijo mientras el se sacudía la cabeza como si tratara de borrar algo lo cual me hizo sentir muchísima curiosidad

=¿puedo preguntar algo?= pregunte inevitablemente mientras el asintió= ¿Por qué estas aquí? Digo no parece ser un lugar muy visitado=

=pues me gusta venir aquí los domingos desde hace 2 años, es un lugar muy lindo para caminar y pensar= dijo mientras se encogía los hombros

=si, tienes razón es un lugar muy pacifico= sonreí mientras veía de reojo que el me estaba observando de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

=BELLA= escuche un grito de Alice a lo lejos

=creo que me tengo que ir= dije sintiendo un vació que me inquieto= fue un gusto saludarte= dije mientras me iba a retirar pero Edward agarro mi mano solo un segundo mientras me sonreía y eso hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas y que la mano que me toco me picara como si estuviera buscando de nuevo su contacto.

=adiós Bella=dijo con una voz dulce mientras se volvía por donde había venido y desaparecía de mi vista, mientras que yo me que de un par de minutos parada como idiota.

=Bella ¿Qué estas viendo?= dijo Rose acercándose a mi

=mmm nada ¿para que me llamaban?=dije tratando de cambiar de tema

=es que ya nos vamos= dijo

= ¿Por qué?=

=bueno es que Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando y el tonto de Emmet empujo a Jaz y hizo que se dislocara una pierna= suspiro

=Emmet es un tonto= dije

=si lo es pero es mi tonto=dijo sonriendo mientras yo asía cara de asco y ella me empujaba= cuando te enamores ya vas a ver=

=entonces espera sentada=

=no me procuraría mucho te digo pronto pasara ya veras= dijo tan segura de si que me dio miedo, mientras nos dirigíamos al auto donde ya estaban sentados Alice y Jaz. Cuando guardamos las cosas y estábamos yendo al hospital para que revisaran a Jaz, me di cuenta de algo que había dicho rose, ella estaba tan segura de que me enamoraría pronto y yo también sentía algo como un presentimiento de eso y eso me asustaba, no solo el presentimiento lo cual era algo totalmente extraño, sino el amar, yo nunca me he enamorado nunca e sentido que necesito vivir para hacer feliz a alguien, ni tengo la famosa sensación de ansiedad de la cual tanto hablaban Alice y Rose hace tiempo, eso era lo que me daba tanto miedo, el torrente de mis emociones que me recorrerían en el cuerpo y me controlarían, por que estaba segura que también habría sufrimiento y yo ya no quería sufrir. Suspire, y por mas que yo no me quiera enamorar sabia que este presentimiento no seria en vano.


	11. Ben

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

_**Te quiero no solo por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo**_

* * *

><p>Seria tonto decir que me divertí en el hospital cuando fuimos a llevar a Jasper, pero la verdad fue algo digno de ver pues cuando llegamos Emmet vio que una persona llegaba con una herida abierta y se desmayo en la mitad del pasillo, fue divertido ver que varios enfermeros lo intentaban levantar pues estorbaba, ademas que Jasper caminaba como si tuviera una jorba.<p>

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa desidimos comer algo y ver una película nuestra eleccion fue gracias a Alice "Diario de una pasion" para cuando por fin termino la película, Alice, Rose y yo estabamos llenas de pañuelos llorando y Jasper leyendo un libro mientras que Emmet estaba roncando com un oso. Bufe estos chicos no eran nada romantico, pero lo peor del asunto es que Alice y Rose los veian como si fueran los mas importante del mundo. Por eso decidi ir a mi habitación para dejar a los tortolitos solos no sin antes recibir una advertencia por burlarme del amor. Pero es inevitable que una chica como yo que no esta enamorada se burle de el digo, yo se que es algo inevitable cuando sucede si lo se yo cuando Rose conocio a Emmet y Alice a Jasper su amor fue al instante.

Me dormi con esa idea en la cabeza, mi sueño era muy vivido estaba en el parque que habia ido a visitar, estaba sentada en la orilla de un pequeño lago con un libro en la mano, yo estaba vestida de blanco y por alguna razon estaba mas que feliz, entonces escucho algo en mi espalda y siento una suave risa en el aire, al momento de voltear me encuentro con un hombre, no le puedo ver la cara pero algo en mi me dice que no importa siempre y cuando estuviera hay conmigo.

El despertador hizo su horrible presencia, tenia la seria idea que si ese aparato me volvia a despertar de un sueño tan lindo no sobreviviria mucho tiempo mas, pense mientras refunfuñaba.

=bella= escuche el grito de Rose

=si ya voy=

=en 20 salimos ni un minuto mas=

Suspire mientras entraba al baño perezosamente me fije en mi espejo y vi que parecia un bruja con el pelo alborotado a mas no poder y una cara de dormida que me hizo reir, me lave los dientes y después me bañe, cuando baje con mis libros vi a Rose y Emmet desayunando.

= ¿Qué desayunamos?=enarque una ceja divertida pues ellos dos no cocinan

=estamos comiendo un delicioso emparedado= dijo Emmet

=mmm que rico espero que no se hayan olvidado de Bella, ella tambien come=

=no claro que no= dijo Rose pasandome un emparedado= pero creo que Bella se lo tendra que comer en el camino a la universidad por que tengo cosas que hacer temprano= dijo empujandome a la puerta = ademas Emmet tiene clase mucho mas tarde=

Refunfuñe mientras saliamos por la puerta y hay estaba otra vez esa sensación de ser observada al parecer ahora tenia el complejo de perseguida. Suspire era una tonteria que alguien me observara.

=hola chicas= dijo alice saliendo de su casa (en frente)= ¿no es hoy un hermoso dia?= danzando para llegar junto a nosotros

=en realidad Alice esta nublado= dije irritada de tanta felicidad de la enana, siempre es asi hasta como cuando se murio su gato, ella sufri 15 minutos pero iluego siguió como si nada y cuando le pregunte el por que ella me contesto que su gato a de estar vien en donde este.

=no tonta no importa que este nublado nosotras podemos hacer el dia feliz= dijo mientras Rose se subia al coche sin prestarle atención

=lo que quieras decir dilo adentro pues tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad= mientras que alice hacia un puchero y yo entraba al asiento del copiloto= vamos Alicese me hace tarde=

Nuestro camino a la universidad fue todo un record Rose maneja como una maniatica lo malo es que nunca la detienen y cuando le van a poner una infraccion usa sus atributos para dejar atontados a los transitos y la verdad que es gracioso ver que un transito babee con solo platicar por una chica. Cuando salimos del coche encontramos a Tanya con su novio James los saludamos y nos dirijimos al campus en donde Alice y Rose me dejaron pues tenian que ir a sus respectivos campus pues Alice estudiaba diseño y solo le quedaba un año para terminar, mientras que Rose estudiaba para ser ingeniera industrial aunque tomaba cursos para ingenieros automotrices pues los carros eran un jobi para Rose.

=hey Bella= no podia tener tan mala suerte

=he hola mike, oye has visto a Angela= dije buscando una salida de el

=si esta dentro del salon, quieres que te acompañe =dijo esperanzado

=no gracias necesito hablar con ella de cosas de mujeres ya sabes=

=claro bueno entonces nos vemos en clases= dijo mientras yo asentia

Me diriji al salon de nuestra primera hora y hay estaba mi pequeña amiga sentada escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, parecia que estaba sufriendo y eso me partio el corazon. Tan magnifico era el amor que te hacia sufrir, la verdad es que yo no queria descubrirlo.

=Angela ¿estas bien? = dije preocupada mientras me arrodillaba a su lado

=no Bells no lo estoy= suspiro mientras se limpiaba la cara con las manos= Estoy perdidamente enamorada y no se que hacer, digo ya me habia resignado a que Jake no me viera pero cuando me beso hizo que todo ese sentimiento arrasara con todo mi ser=

=lo siento Angela pero ¿Por qué no luchas por ese sentimiento?= confundida

=el no me quiere asi, el nunca me va a ver como una mujer=

=entonces ¿Por qué te beso?, dime Ángela ¿crees que si no luchas por ese sentimiento nuca vas a tener un remordimiento y no dirás "que hubiera pasado si…"? =

Negue con la cabeza mientras ella se miraba las manos como si fuera lo mas interesante= No me gusta verte sufrir, lucha, grita, ve por el y si el no siente nada por ti minimo lo intentas, no puedes quedarte con la duda=

Ella me abrazo un momento hasta que sorpresivamente llego un chico que nunca en mi vida habia visto, era bajo, palido y con lentes parecia amable, Angela no se percato de su presencia hasta que este le hablo.

=Angela = ella voltio instintivamente y ahogo un grito al ver al chico, se separo de mi y corrio asia el que la recibio con los brazos abiertos entonces sucedió lo que en las novelas en ese mismo momento llego Jake con unos girasoles en las manos y se quedo atonito con la escena esfrente de el, yo lo unico que podia hacer era odiar a ese chico que arruino el momento perfecto para mis amigos DEMONIOS mas drama no.

Angela de pronto se percato de la prescencia de Jake y solto al desconocido mientras que Jake fulminaba a este.

=¿Qué sucede Ang?= dijo el desconocido agarrandole la cara mientras Jake gruño

=no la toques=

=¿Qué?= dijo confundido

=ella es mia nadie mas la toca= dijo mientras dejaba en el piso las flores

=hey Jake tranquilo= dije tratando de calmarlo

=huy primita asi que tienes un novio celoso, no sabia que tenias que guardadito te lo tenias= rio mientras que Jake y yo nos quedamos atonitos, y Angela se recuperaba de la situación sonrojandose pero no sabia si era por que se avergonzó o por que estaba enojada.

=cayate Ben= dijo esta ui en realidad estaba enojada, nunca habia visto a Angela enojada= Jake ¿Quién te crees para hacer una escenita asi? He contestame= mientras el aludido bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

=lo siento= susurro= es solo que el te estaba tocando=

=es a mi quien me tocan, yo soy la que decide=

=tienes razon perdoname= mientras recojia los girasoles y se daba la vuelta para irse

=espera yo no he dicho que te vayas= mientras Ben veia la escena divertido

=si=

=esos girasoles son mios= dijo arrancandoselos = ahora me vas a besar y decirme que me amas o te voy a esperar a que te decidas= dijo ella cruzandose de brazos mientras Jake la veia atonito.

=yo que tu haria lo que ella te pide no sabes lo que es cuando no lo haces= dijo medio bromeando y medio encerio.

Jake la levanto en vilo y la beso dulcemente mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, tuve que voltear asia otro lado pues me daba la sensación de estar metiendome en una situación intima =te amo= escuche decir le a Jake y un = lose yo tambien= de Angela

=bueno creo que es hora de presentrme con el que supongo es tu novio= dijo el extraño mientras Jake asentia sonriendo y angela se sonrojaba= bueno soy el mas guapo primo de Angela=

=mas bien dicho el unico= y yo solte una risita

=eso no es importante, bueno espero que ya no haya problema con tocar a Angela te aseguro que no pienso en el insesto= bromeo

=muy gracioso Ben en todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?= dijo la aludida que estaba sonrojada pues Jake la estaba abrazando

= ya no se puede visitar a una prima= Angela lo miro= bueno es que no tenia inspiración y se me ocurrio visitarte, hace tiempo que no te veia=

=claro siempre que te falta inspiración te acuerdas de tu prima pues ella es la que te da las ideas, sabes que podria pedirte parte de las ganancias con tus guiones=

=vamos no lo harias= sonrio

=¿de que hablan?= me sonroje al darme cuenta de la atención

=Ben es escritor para películas y cuando le falta inspiración me visita y en cualquier momento me sucede algo en mi vida cotidiana y a el le da una idea para una película o cosas asi=

=exacto y la escena de ase rato medio una idea pero creo que le falta algo=

=uff si viera mi vida haria una película de comedia= murmure recordando a mi pequeña familia, a mis citas y caidas.

=genial otra chica de donde sacar ideas= se acerco a mi= Ben ¿tu eres?=

=Bella, amiga de tu prima y su hem… novio= salude

=mucho gusto, bueno creo que me voy a instalar al departamento pero necesito tus llaves=

=ten no las pierdas, pero ya vete que van a empezar las clases=

La mañana siguió un poco menos movida claro que causo rebuelo la nueva relacion de Jake y Ang pero por lo demas fue normal, mismos profesores mismos trabajos y temas.

Desidimos después de clases ir a comer a un restaurante mexicano para celebrar el nuevo noviazgo de nuestros amigos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant Rose, Alice, Tanya, James, Angela, Jake y yo nos sentamos en una mesa para ordenar, lo que no pense es que me iba a encontrar con Peter que se me acerco aun que todavía no se daba cuenta de mi prescencia, el traia un fólder sin poner atención nos pregunto.

=Mucho gusto soy Peter y hoy me encargare de atenderlo= dijo

=hola este quisiera unas enchiladas-dijo Jake= y Tu ¿que quieres Ang?=

=mmm... lo mismo=

=alice y yo Queremos unos sopes de carnitas= dijo Rose

=Nosotros unas tostadas= Dijo James

= y ¿tu Bella que quieres?=dijo angela

=Pues mole estaria bien- dije biendo como Peter se volteaba a mirarme y sonreia abiertamente

-que gusto verte Bella=

=igualmente Peter= dije = oye pense que tenias un trabajo como algo asi de productos=

= guau no soy dueño de este restaurant solo que me faltan empleados= dijo riendo

=nunca llegue a pensar eso digo como Cris se habia enojado por lo de tu viaje=

=si es que queria habrir un restaurante haya=

=pues espero que se cumpla tus deseos=

=a si sera bueno me tengo que ir todavia tengo muchas cosas que hacer, fue un gusto saludarte=dijo amablermente

cuando se fue me di cuenta que todos mis amigos me estaban viendo raro y les explique, bueno mas o menos que Peter era un amigo, claro que Rose y Alice si entendieron completamente por que se largaron a reir. a si pasamos una buena comida llena de chistes y diversion que al momento de despedirnos del lugar me ofreci a ayudar a Peter un poco con el restaurant claro que el asepto encantado y como premio me hiba a dejar comer en su restaurant gratis de por vida, claro que estoy segura de que el estaba exagerando.

* * *

><p>hola chicos se que estado desaparecida encerio lo siento mucho pero tenia varios asuntos que arreglar y adivinen que Paseeee! yei ala prepa estoy mui contenta bueno espero subir pronto pues estoy teniendo buenas ideas...<p> 


	12. Restaurante

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

_Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar, una ofensa sabe "amar"._

* * *

><p>Después de despedirnos regresamos a casa donde me concentre en mis trabajos pues si quería ayudar a Peter no podía tener trabajos pendientes. La verdad es que no era mucha pero era mejor hacerlo así. Cuando dieron las 9:30 decidí bajar a comer algo pero al bajar me encontré con una escena que no quería que mi cabeza tuviera, estaban Rose y Emmet en el sillón medio desnudos comiéndose el uno al otro, decidí seguir mi camino y me encamine al a cocina donde me serví un cereal y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto sin detenerme a mirar nada. Comí lentamente mientras veía la TV Greys anatomy una buena serie claro con su toque dramático, vi dos capítulos hasta que me quede dormida.<p>

estaba en la playa en la atardecer, podía sentir la escasa luz en mi cara y el agua tocando mis pies, yo estaba sentada, tenia un pequeño vestido azul claro y con bordados muy bonitos, yo me sentía plena y el calido aire me hipnotizaba hasta que sentí algo frió en mi oreja voltee y me encontré con un hombre al cual no se le veía la cara, pero no importaba en realidad pues me sentía protegida, el me acariciaba la cara lentamente con una delicadeza que me derretía hasta que sentí un horrible ruido pim pim pim… demonios el despertador lo agarre y lo estampe contra la pared.

=cariño no quiero comprarte otro despertador= dijo Rose desde lo que pude deducir la cocina, ella a veces tenia un aura muy materna que me dejaba algo desconcertada pues ella pude ser muy fría.

=no te preocupes le digo a Alice que me consiga otro por que este ya murió= dije mientras lo levantaba y lo echaba ala basura.

=esta bien pero sigo diciendo que deberías comprar un saco de boxeo y desquitarte con el y no con los aparatos= grito

Bufe mientras me dirigía al baño pero me pare al escuchar una suave melodía en el aire era tan hermosa y melancólica que me llego al alma a si que me acerque hasta donde se escuchaba y me di cuenta que venia de la casa del vecino sexy, le preguntaría el nombre de la melodía me dije mientras me bañaba, Salí rápidamente del baño y me cambie con unos simples jeans y una blusa blanca sin un bonito estampado, agarre mis libros y baje donde Rose desayunaba sola lo cual me extraño.

=Rose y emmet= mientras me sentaba a su lado con un tazón de cereal y leche

= se fue mas temprano por que quiere checar varias cosas de su tesis=

=mmm… que bueno que el ya esta a punto de ser arquitecto= dije orgullosa mientras ella asentía = ei Rose yo voy a ir al restaurante de Peter a ayudarlo =

=esta bien como quiera tengo un par de vueltas que hacer= sonrió

= hola chicas= dijo Alice entrando por la puerta, díos en mi casa no hay privacidad pero amo a mi familia a si que mi privacidad es una tontería.

=hola Alice= dijimos al unisonido mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirijamos a la puerta

=pensé que las arrastraría a mi auto=

= ¿tu auto?=

=si perdí una apuesta con ella y desde ahora nos llevara en su auto por todo el mes= bufo Rose

=genial otro peligro en el mundo=susurre pues Alice también maneja como loca

=te escuche= dijo esta mientras se subía al auto

=lo se= sonreí

Nuestro trayecto fue demasiado corto como siempre estas chicas querían que me diera un paro cardiaco. Bajamos y me encontré con Mike que al parecer me estaba esperando.

=hola Bella= dijo con una gran sonrisa que me hizo querer reír pues me recordaba al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

= ¿Qué sucede Mike?= cansada de sus pretenciones conmigo

= es que quería saber si pues… pues querías ir al cine conmigo hoy= dijo nervioso

= lo siento Mike pero tengo planes ya pero gracias= dije tratando de no lastimarlo, Mike no era mal chico pero era demasiado insistente

=ha claro pues será otro día= tratando de sonreirme

=claro= espero que ese día no llegue

=Bells esta por comenzar la clase vamos= dijo Ángela que estaba acompañada por Jake

=si claro= les sonreí= gracias= le susurre mientras ella soltaba una risita mientras era agarrada por su novio lo cual inexplicablemente me daba una punsada de celos pero preferi dejarlo pasar.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya estaba Tanya sentada y Kate estaba a su lado, esta última era una chica millonaria pues su papa es un empresario muy famoso aunque ella es muy sencilla.

= ¿kate no estabas en Inglaterra por un semestre?= dije sentándome con ellas

= que buen recibimiento Bella yo también te quiero= ironizo

=sabes que lo hago solo que me sorprendió verte=

=si como sea además, regrese porque los extrañaba así que aquí me tienen= dijo abriendo los brazos y asiendo muecas= pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? así que la parejita por fin se junto= señalando a Jake y Ángela que se asían mimos encerrados en su propia burbuja al otro lado del salón

=si ya sabes el amor =bromee

=hablando de eso ¿Cómo esta tu corazón Bella?= pregunto Kate curiosa mientras se acercaba a mi lo cual me ponia un poco nerviosa

=en su lugar si a eso te refieres= tratando de cambiar de tema pero sabia que ella no lo dejaría pasar

=Bella tienes que enamorarte si no serás una anciana amargada= se rió simulando a una anciana

=cállate que ya llego el profesor= dije mientras me ponía en mi lugar. Odiaba cuando todos se ponían a decirme lo mismo ni que yo fuera tan vieja solo tenia 20 años no era mucho no? no claro que no.

Pase mi mañana como cada día las mismas clases, mismos rostros, todo igual. Creo que necesito algo nuevo por que me estoy dejando llevar por la rutina.

Cuando terminaron las clases Jake y Ángela me llevaron al restaurante de Peter, el en realidad necesita ayuda.

Cuando entre al restaurante vi a varios camareros asiendo de malabaristas con tantos pedidos. Fue entonces donde me encontré con Peter que me mostró el funcionamiento del restaurante y me presento con los chicos que trabajaban para el, la verdad es que me sentí a gusto por que todos me trataron muy bien, en especial Charlote y Jeremy que son meseros. Así que me cambie y me puse un uniforme prestado y empecé al trabajo atendiendo a la gente es algo pesado pero a la vez divertido.

=Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?= dije sin poner realmente atención a la persona que atendía pues todavía no me aprendía muy bien algunas cosas.

=Bueno en realidad quería que me ayudaras con un guión que estoy asiendo= sonrio Ben asiendo que diera un brinco por la sorpresa

= ¿Ben pero que estas haciendo aquí?= dije desconcertada

=bueno pues le pregunte a Jake= se encogió los hombros= bueno ¿me ayudaras o no?=

=estoy trabajando= dije tratando de alejar su idea de mi

=lo se, pero no se, tal vez aquí se me ocurría algo= sonrió mientras yo bufaba

= ¿te iras si yo te cuento una cosa que me sucedió?= dije resignada pues yo no lo quería en el restaurante

=claro, espera que saco mi libreta para escribirlo, listo ahora si= dijo entusiasmado mientras yo me sentaba enfrente de el y suspiraba mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido con Alec, Ben me escucho atentamente a todo mientras yo recordaba las cosas amargas y divertidas de eso.

= ¿y bien te sirvio?= tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos

=claro que si, de hecho queda perfecto, gracias= me agarro la mano y la acaricio lo que me hizo sentir mejor después de contarle algo tan intimo para mi= debió ser duro para ti y lo siento=

=no te preocupes eso ya no importa= sonreí agradecida por su preocupación y su delicadesa en el tema= pero ahora tengo que trabajar a si que ¿Qué vas a pedir?= mientras sacaba la libreta de pedidos

=una hamburguesa y una soda=

=bien en un momento= mientras me dirigía a poner su pedido en la cocina

=bella ¿puedes atender a la mesa de la esquina por favor?=pidió Charlote apurada

=claro no hay problema= le sonrei pues ella parecia una buena persona con su calida sonrisa

Me acerque a la mesa no sin antes decirle a Ben que su pedido ya estaba pedido, pero todo mi mundo se paro al ver ala persona sentada en la mesa que yo iba a atender, era Edward el guapísimo y sexy vecino pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

=hola Edward= dije feliz pero no sabia por que

=mmm… hola= dije sin ganas mientras me miraba de una forma que me estremecio, lo que me hizo sentir mal como si me hubieran pateado en el estomago

= ¿Qué vas a pedir?= dije indiferente tratando de pasarme el mal sabor de boca que me provoco su tono de voz

= un burrito en salsa y una soda, es todo gracias= dijo tan frió como un hielo. Así que decidí no darle importancia al fin y al cabo no éramos nada y por alguna razón sentí una punzada en el pecho por ese pensamiento.

=parece que le gustas a alguien= bromeo Jeremy apuntando a la mesa de Edward- no te deja de ver=

=no es cierto solo es mi vecino= ojala no fuera solo eso

=si bueno no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver= se fue murmurando por lo bajo que yo era una ciega y tonterías como esa. Así que le entregue el pedido a Ben y platicamos un poco sobre su trabajo, la verdad que parecías interesante, pero tenia que seguir trabajando así que cuando el pedido de Edward estuvo yo se lo entregue.

=aquí esta lo que pediste ¿quieres algo mas?=

=no gracias= mientras se ponía a comer y entonces recordé algo

=disculpa si te molesto pero esta mañana escuche una melodía que venia de tu casa de casualidad ¿sabrás de quien es?= le dije esperanzada por que esa canción me maravillo, pero entonces Edward se atraganto con su soda y tocio.

=ejem… en realidad no lo se yo solo la escuche del radio= dijo mirando para otro lado como si me estuviera mintiendo pero ¿Por qué me mentiría? Así que deseche ese pensamiento.

=que lastima esa melodía era realmente buena= suspire = bueno espero que te guste la comida = dije para dejarlo tranquilo.

Así que seguí con un par de mesas mas hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba y me di cuenta que era Ben.

=hey Bella solo quería despedirme de ti, gracias por todo= dijo

=no hay problema= le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla entonces se escucho un ruido a escaso metro de nosotros y al voltear vi que Edward se había prado abruptamente de la silla y la había tirado, el al parecer se percato de que lo veíamos pues rápidamente acomodo la silla y salio del restaurante casi corriendo. Pero lo deje pasar digo seguro tenia algo importante que hacer, pensé mientras me recargaba en la barra del Bar.

=Bellita adivina que hice= dijo Rose llegando con una gran sonrisa

=mmm… ¿reconstruiste un auto?= Rose negó= no tengo idea=

=pues hoy como te dije tenia que buscar unas refacciones y depasada fui al lugar de citas que te conté el otro día= dijo casi dando brinquitos, en realidad ella estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Alice

=aja= sin tomarle importancia

= ¿Qué no lo entiendes Bella?, ya estas inscrita y tienes que ir este viernes para hacer el video para presentarte, y veras algunos videos para empezar con las citas=

= ¿en realidad tengo que hacerlo?= dije frustrada

=claro que si, te aseguro que hay encontraras varias sorpresas= dijo maliciosa

En realidad no dudaba encontrar varias sorpresas pero no sabia si eran buenas o malas…

* * *

><p>JOJO lo siento U.u perdon perdon... se que me he tardado en actualizar pero ya saben uno tiene que vivir la vida jajaja bno espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo por que el proximo sera ufff pues Edward entrara definitibamente en la vida de Bella esperen con ansias...<p>

gracias por sus comentarios lo quiero gente byee


	13. Cita parte 1

**Los personajes los tome prestados de sthepanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía espero que les guste...**

_Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor._

* * *

><p>En realidad no dudaba encontrar varias sorpresas pero no sabia si eran buenas o malas…<p>

= sabes que lo haré así que no te preocupes Rose= trate de sonreír

=bien te dejo tengo un par de cosas que hacer con tu hermano= me guiño el ojo mientras yo temblaba tratando de no pensar en lo que quiso decir Rose.

Seguí trabajando tranquilamente la verdad es que era divertido utilizar mi tiempo para algo mas que estudiar y conocer a mas gente.

La semana paso rápidamente me la pase en la universidad y en el restaurante de Peter que me dijo que para el lunes ya tenia 2 personas mas para trabajar a si que yo ya no tendría que ir, eso me hizo sentir mal pues en verdad me estaba acostumbrando a todos. Suspire mientras me recargaba en el asiento del auto de Rose ella me arrastro después de la universidad al supuesto lugar donde iba a ser el programa de citas.

=ya llegamos Bella= suspiro= pon mejor cara querida= mientras salía del auto

=claro= sonreí como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas= ¿así esta bien?= dije sarcástica mientras ella bufaba

Nos encaminamos a un edificio muy imponente de color gris el cual tenia varios carteles sobre como encontrar al amor. Bufe ¿desde cuando el amor se vendía? Entramos al edificio en donde podía ver muchas personas sentadas en unos sillones platicando, eran de todos tipos guapos, viejos, jóvenes, Ho dios ¿eso es un niño? Uff no, era una persona pequeña. Reí

=Buenas tardes mi amiga tiene una cita en esta hora= dijo Rose ala recepcionista que parecía una barbie plástica mas que operada.

=Isabella Swan ¿cierto?= dijo mirándome fijamente

=Si= dije nerviosa pues ella me miraba de una forma nada buena.

= en un momento viene la persona que te ayudara pero por el momento ¿podrían sentarse en los sillones?= tratando de ser amable

Me senté en medio de un par de chicos que hablaban en susurros que por lo que escuche que querían tener algo fácil con las chicas Bufe estos hombres solo querían a las mujeres para una cosa…

=Bella te hablan= susurro Rose mientras yo me sonrojaba por mi falta de atención mientras un chico de unos 30 años se me acercaba, debo decir que no era para nada feo pues era rubio de unos ojos increíblemente azules con una sonrisa amigable y un buen cuerpo.

=hola Isabella bienvenida a Finelove mucho gusto soy Arnold y me encargare de enseñarte como funciona esto= sonrió= ¿estas lista?=

=la verdad no= sonreí tímidamente mientras Rose me daba un codazo y me decía que me esperaba hay sentada mientras era arrastrada por el chico que me explicaba como era su servicio

=bueno Bella para empezar primero vas a grabar un Dvd en el cual platicas cosas sobre ti, ese Dvd será guardado aquí= señalándome un tipo almacén por lo que vi desde afuera= hay es donde los chicos escogen a su cita= se paro enfrente de mi= las cosas funcionan así. Tu ves el video de algún chico y lo escoges para una cita, pero el no sabe quien eres tu, y por ejemplo también puede haber un chico que te escoja a ti por lo cual tu no sabaras nada de el= dijo mientras me enseñaba lo que pensé que era un almacén pero al ver su interior cambie por completo de opinión era un cuarto lleno de estantes con un sillón de color rojo en medio, unas mesa a su lado y una televisión de pantalla plana al frente, parecía acogedor= bueno aquí pasan las personas un tiempo escogiendo a sus citas= el me hizo pasar y ver bien alrededor= ¿alguna pregunta?=

=mmm… ¿puedo escoger alguna característica de lo que quiero de mis citas? =dije insegura pues si iba a tener citas que fueran con hombres que no parecieran mi padre

=si tranquila, tenemos a las personas acomodadas por sexo, Edad y religión=

= ¿religión?= dije sorprendida

=si bueno algunas personas tienen dificultades con algún tipo de religión así que decidimos también separarlos= le resto importancia mientras me sacaba del cuarto.

=ahora en este momento el camarógrafo no esta esperando para hacer tu video para después dejarte en la sala donde escogerás a alguna cita ¿esta bien?= pregunto amable

=si claro =dije sarcástica pero al parecer el no capto el mensaje pues sonrió satisfecho para luego acompañarme a un salón donde es encontraba el dichoso camarógrafo que me sonrió de una forma que supuse coqueta, claro que para mi no era mas que una mueca.

=Estaremos listos cuando desee señor= le dijo el camarógrafo a Arnold que asentía mientras me empujaba amistosa mente en el pequeño sillón que no había notado hasta que lo sentí bajo mi.

=Bueno chico prende la cámara para empezar= dijo mientras se acercaba a mi= Bella quiero que cuando la cámara este encendida digas tu nombre, tus hobbies, que piensas de lo que quieres hacer en un futuro, ¿Cómo te gustan la relaciones? ¿Qué buscas de ellas? y todo eso= dándome ánimos= tranquila solo será algo rápido ¿lista?=

=creo= suspire mientras me acomodaba bien y le decía que estaba lista al camarógrafo que prendió la cámara y me dio la señal para empezar= Hola soy Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 20 años este… me gusta leer, cocinar, escuchar música y soy estudiante de medicina por que quiero ser traumatóloga =dije nerviosa= pues lo que busco en una relación es confianza, y respeto… emm ¿Qué mas digo?= dije nerviosa= a si, espero que consideren salir conmigo= mientras el camarógrafo me guiñaba el ojo y Arnold le daba un codazo.

=muy bien Bella= me felicito mientras me arrastraba por el edificio= ahora tu veras unos varios videos y escogerás algún candidato para salir, recuerda solo puedes escoger máximo 3= dijo abriendo una habitación idéntica a la anterior salvo por el color del sillón que era negro= mira aquí= señalo un estable pequeño con varios Dvd= estos son de mas o menos tu edad, te daré privacidad para que veas algunos videos a gusto, estaré en recepción cuando termines, si te gusta alguno anotas el numero que este en el Dvd para concretar la cita= dijo mientras yo asentía y se iba dejándome confundida. Suspire mientras empezaba a tocar los Dvd con mis dedos hasta que me decidí por uno, lo saque y lo puse en el dvd mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

Video:

En el video salio un joven de tez morena de baja estatura aunque estaba sentado y tenia lentes, no era feo pero no llamaba la atención, además se veía muy nervioso pues estaba sudando a mares.

=hola soy Kent tengo 24 años soy ingeniero de sistemas, mis hobbies son la lectura y resolver crucigramas, me gusta las personas que dicen lo que piensan sin importar nada y el sentido del humor lo que busco en una relación es compatibilidad….

Pare el video, el chico de verdad parecía simpático pero no me llamaba, como que no conectaba así que decidí ver otro video aparte, cuando puse el siguiente video me impresione pues vi a un hombre mas musculoso que mi hermano oso lleno de tatuaje así que mejor cambie de video pues no me gustan las personas que no saben respetar su cuerpo, así seguí un par de videos mas de los cual ninguno llenaba mis expectativas. Bufe pero decidí ver un ultimo Dvd y agarre uno al azar y lo puse rápidamente acomodando después lo videos es sus cajas mientras esperaba que el video saliera me acomode en el sillón que estaba lastimando mi trasero de estar mucho rato sentada cuando….

Video:

Casi me caigo del sillón al ver a mi guapísimo vecino Edward sentado elegantemente vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra que se ceñía a su increíble cuerpo y contrastaba con su pálida piel y sus sexis ojos verdes, tenía el cabello cobrizo hermosamente revuelto.

Se le veía nervioso y movía su cabello una y otra vez.

=lo siento esto es tan raro= dijo Edward mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

=no, no lo es, el señor Green pago para que usted se inscribiera, inténtelo es muy sencillo hablar a la cámara= dijo una voz conocida y me di cuenta que era Arnold el que estaba detrás del camarógrafo de Edward

=no es sencillo créame= dijo solemne Edward

=haber empecemos por algo sencillo=dijo Arnold con una voz persuasiva= ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?=

=me llamo Edward, mis hobbies son la música, y los deportes extremos= dijo moviéndose nerviosamente como si tratara de encontrar mejor posición en el sillón.

= ¿Qué buscas en una relación Edward?=

=no lo se soy muy anticuado creo… =suspiro= quiero a la chica de alado, alguien con corazón, con personalidad y buen humor ósea la clase de chica que cuando voy a la universidad en la mañana, espero hay un momento= sonrió y eso me quito el aliento= hasta que ella se va también solo para ver el brillo de su cabellera castaña o sus radiantes ojos desde mi ventana, esperando también que un día me note verdaderamente y que me sonría también…

Cuando se termino el video yo estaba en shock no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Edward había dicho, a el le gustaba yo, YO! Eso era imposible ¿Cómo un dios como el iba a quererme a mi?, respire, todo encajaba cuando lo vi en mi casa por que se le había salido su casa el me iba a invitar a salir pero llego Jake. Todas las veces que lo vi en la ventana y cuando se enojo en el restaurante de Peter estaba celoso no? de Ben.

Bufe no puedo salir con Edward, pensé, pues yo estaba segura que si pasaba el tiempo con el seguro iba a terminar enamorada, pero yo le gustaba a el, si saldré con el una vez y después veo como suceden las cosas.

Ya decidida me dirigí a recepción donde Arnold estaba apoyado llenando unos papeles así que decidí hacer mi acto de presencia.

=ya termine Arnold= mientras terminaba de acercarme a el

= ha ¿ya terminaste de escoger?= me pregunto mientras yo asentía y le entregaba el numero de Edward= muy bien ahora lo que va a suceder es que tu vas a escoger el día que será la cita y le dirás que lo veras en algún lugar que te guste y después el te llevara a la cita=

= ¿entonces yo no escojo donde será la cita?= pregunte

=pues si tu quieres puedo decirle al chico que tu escogerás=

=no que el escoja= aliviada de no tener que preocuparme por eso= ¿entonces ya me puedo ir?= viendo a lo lejos a Rose que estaba sentada leyendo una revista muy concentrada.

=si nada mas dime el día de la cita y donde lo veras= mientras agarraba una libreta para anotar

=el próximo viernes me gustaría y afuera del café de newcoffe de la calle Helm=

=muy bien yo te voy a llamar a tu casa para confirmarte la cita, ahora ya te puedes ir= dijo mientras yo le agradecía y me dirigía a Rose

=buscas a alguien guapa= redije de broma a Rose que no se había percatado que estaba delante de ella

=mmm… si espero a mi novia ¿la has visto por aquí?= me siguió el juego

=no pero yo te puedo ayudar si quieres= coquetee

=no gracias, Bella ¿salio todo bien?=

=excelente= dije perdida en mis pensamientos

=entonces ¿ya tienes una cita?= dijo emocionada cuando nos dirijamos al auto

=si la tengo pero no te contare nada, quiero que si todo sale bien darles una sorpresa=

=muy bien yo respeto eso, pero Alice no te dejara ¿lo sabes cierto?=

=si ella quiere que su vestido nuevo siga completo me dejara en paz= sonreí perversa

=eres malisma= reía Rose mientras acomodaba el retrovisor

Lo que ahora me preocupaba era decepcionar a mi vecino, seguro que le gusta la vecina a la cual en realidad no conoce y cuando en realidad me vea como soy se va a aburrir de la típica chica estudiosa que no tiene muchos amigos y es muy reservada, suspire. Espero que le guste mi verdadera yo, por favor que le guste yo…

* * *

><p>bueno ya se que me hice esperar pero lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar... deee... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito pidiendo mas de esta maravillosa historia, la verdad me siento muy halagada asi que hare todo lo posible para subir lo mas pronto posible... mucho cariño para ustedes :D<p> 


End file.
